Spoglądając w Gwiazdy
by Rodgier-XD
Summary: "Jest jedna gwiazda, która od dawna mnie fascynuje. Jest tak bardzo niezwykła i wspaniała, że mógłbym oglądać ją wiecznie. Jej nie da się opisać w sposób naukowy, jest to niemożliwe. W dodatku ona świeci także za dnia. Jest piękna i uwielbiam na nią patrzeć. To jest moja ulubiona gwiazda." Paring: AlekseixMadoka


**Witam, cześć i czołem! Po powrocie do kraju i po tygodniowym pogodzeniu się z końcem ferii, wzięłam się do roboty no i proszę jest fanfik. Oczywiście jak zwykle wierzę w swoje zdolności pisarskie i stwierdzam, że mi nie wyszło... znowu.**

**Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy i powtórzenia.**

**Życzę miłej lektury**

* * *

- Ale nuda… - westchnęła po raz setny Madoka. Można powiedzieć, że spędziła większość popołudnia na wzdychaniu. Ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Razem z przyjaciółmi z Gan Gan Galaxy spędzali czas w warsztacie Madoki, próbując jakoś zabić nudę. Chłopcy w porównaniu z nią mieli jakieś „ciekawe" zajęcia do roboty. Ginga i Masamune rywalizowali ze sobą o to kto jest lepszy w czymś innym niż Beyblade, jak zwykle. Madokę bardzo zastanawiało jak to możliwe, że ta dwójka może się wiecznie kłócić o to samo. Tsubasa próbował w spokoju czytać książkę – próbował, ponieważ mały Yu w kółko coś od niego chciał. Tylko jeden mechanik nic nie robił i nudził się jak mops.

Wtem usłyszała znajomy dźwięk pochodzący z jej przenośnego komputera – przyszła wiadomość! Włączyła laptopa i od razu odczytała imię nadawcy wiadomości – drużyna Lovushka. Madoka z podekscytowaniem przeczytała treść e-maila, a po przeczytaniu postanowiła podzielić się nią z chłopakami.

- Hej chłopaki! Właśnie otrzymałam wiadomość od naszych przyjaciół z drużyny Lovushka! – powiedziała Madoka. Szkoda tylko, że nikt oprócz Tsubasy jej nie słuchał. Ginga i Masamune byli zajęci kłótnią, a Yu dopingował raz jednemu, raz drugiemu. Jak ona mogła z nimi wytrzymać podczas mistrzostw? Do tej pory nie znała odpowiedzi. Na szczęście miała swój skuteczny sposób na to, żeby było cicho, a chłopcy ją łaskawie wysłuchali.

- CISZA! – krzyknęła Madoka tak głośno, że można było odnieść wrażenie, jakby cały dom zaatakowało trzęsienie ziemi. Ale krzyk przyniósł pożądany efekt. Ginga i Masamune osłupieli z przerażenia, Yu prawie wywalił się na podłogę, a Tsubasa na ich widok zrobił klasyczny facepalm. Pomocnik Gan Gan Galaxy uśmiechnął się i powtórzył jeszcze raz:

- Chłopaki, otrzymałam wiadomość od naszych przyjaciół z rosyjskiej drużyny Lovushka.

- Od drużyny Lovushka? – zapytał właściciel Galaxy Pegazusa. Madoka przytaknęła i zaczęła kontynuować:

- Tak, chcą żebyśmy przyjechali do centrum kosmicznego SK. Mają dla nas niespodziankę.

- Niespodziankę? – zapytał zdziwiony Masamune, któremu podróż do Rosji niezbyt dobrze się kojarzyła. – Ale jaką niespodziankę?

- Tego nie wiem... nie napisali jaka to ma być niespodzianka. Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, proponuję szybki wyjazd do Rosji. I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, prawda?

Członkowie japońskiej drużyny popatrzyli na siebie i uśmiechnęli do siebie na znak porozumienia. W końcu ich lider przemówił:

- Dobra, zgadzamy się! Nasz następny przystanek: Rosja!

- O TAK! – zakrzyknęli wspólnie.

Od razu Madoka zarezerwowała bilety na najbliższy lot do Rosji. Wybrała lot, na który nie trzeba było długo czekać. Ona z całej drużyny najbardziej cieszyła się ze spotkania z rosyjską drużyną, a właściwie to nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z pewną osobą.

Wystartowali następnego dnia rano, lecieli około cztery godziny, a potem wsiedli do pociągu i przez cały dzień jechali prosto do centrum kosmicznego SK. Im bliżej byli celu podróży, tym serce Madoki biło szybciej. Może była chora? Nie miała gorączki i nie czuła się słabo, więc o co chodziło? Próbowała się czymś zająć, więc zamiast słuchać jak Ginga przypomina Masamune o tym jak właściciel Ray Strikera zgubił się w rosyjskiej dziczy, postanowiła dołączyć do Yu i podziwiać widoki zza okna. Przez ten długi czas widok się nie zmienił – nadal tylko las i renifery. W końcu po męczącej dwudziestoczterogodzinnej podróży dotarli na miejsce. Kiedy tylko wysiedli z pociągu przywitał ich rosyjski mróz. Niby nie było aż tak zimno, ale przecież w Japonii jest o wiele cieplej.

- Witajcie! – powiedział znajomy głos. Członkowie japońskiej drużyny odwrócili się i ujrzeli przed sobą drużynę Lovushka.

- Dawno… no ten… nie…

- Nowaguma mówi, że dawno się nie widzieliśmy! – krzyknęła Lera. Jak zwykle Nowaguma mówił strasznie cicho, ale za to Lera mówiła za niego głośno i wyraźnie… zbyt głośno.

- Tak, to prawda. Miło znów was widzie-e-e… APSIK! – kichnął Ginga, który oczywiście od razu musiał się przeziębić.

- Musi wam być potwornie zimno. Proponuję, abyście zjedli jakiś ciepły posiłek. – zaproponował lider rosyjskiej drużyny.

- HURRA, NARESZCIE! – odkrzyknęli wiecznie głodni bladerzy. Wszyscy ruszyli do centrum, a do Madoki podszedł Aleksei i powiedział do niej z uśmiechem:

- Miło znów cię widzieć Madoka.

- Ciebie też… Aleksei – odpowiedziała Madoka ciut nieśmiało, ale z uśmiechem. I wtedy znów poczuła to dziwne uczucie w swoim sercu.

Gdy tylko weszli do jadalni, w której czekał posiłek, Ginga, Masamune i Yu, dosłownie rzucili się do stołu i zaczęli jeść, teoretycznie, jak normalni ludzie. Co chwila Madoka przypominała im, żeby jedli normalnie i nie mówili z pełnymi ustami, ale oczywiście nikt się jej nie słuchał. Kiedy już wszyscy napełnili swoje żołądki, pośmiali się, Madoka zapytała Alekseia:

- Więc, czemu nas zaprosiliście?

- Mamy zamiar zorganizować turniej Beyblade i bardzo chcieliśmy, aby drużyna Gan Gan Galaxy także wzięła w nim udział. Oczywiście jeśli wy nie macie nic przeciwko temu.

- Pewnie, że nie mamy, z wielką chęcią weźmiemy w nim udział! – powiedział Ginga, który uwielbiał walki, ale nie tylko on – cała drużyna chciała wziąć udział w turnieju.

- Naprawdę nie wiecie jak miło mi to słyszeć. – powiedział Aleksei, który na początku miał wątpliwości, czy Gan Gan Galaxy zechce wziąć udział w turnieju.

- A-Aleksei… no bo… eee… więc…

- Nowaguma chciał powiedzieć, że turniej zaczyna się dopiero jutro popołudniu, więc wypadałoby załatwić jakąś rozrywkę dla naszych gości.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę Lera, dlatego już coś wymyśliłem.

- A co takiego? – zapytała Lera z zaciekawieniem. Nie tylko ona chciała to wiedzieć. Wszyscy chcieli poznać pomysł lidera Lovushki.

- Cóż moglibyśmy pooglądać gwiazdy. Dzisiejszej nocy niebo ma być bezchmurne, a teren wokół centrum idealnie nadaje się na obserwacje.

- Oglądanie gwiazd? – zapytał zdziwiony Tsubasa. Nie krył zdziwienia jak pozostali.

- Tak, możecie mi wierzyć na słowo. Widok na gwiazdy stąd jest niesamowity.

- W sumie czemu nie. Ale powiedz Aleksei, macie jakieś ciepłe ubrania, co nie? Wieczorami robi się chłodno. – dodał Gingai i kichnął na samą myśl o mrozie.

- Spokojnie, mamy odpowiednie ubrania, więc nie musicie się o nic martwić. – na tą odpowiedź Alekseia, Ginga odetchnął z ulgą. Co jak co, ale on naprawdę nie znosił zimna.

W sumie to pomysł nie był głupi. Wszyscy byli tak bardzo pochłonięci walkami, że zapomnieli o innych przyjemniejszych zajęciach. I w dodatku tak dawno mieli okazję oglądać gwiazdy. A przecież kiedyś mieli na to sporo czasu i zawsze robili to z wielką przyjemnością.

Prognoza zapowiedziana przez Alekseia sprawdziła się. Niebo było bezchmurne, a na niebie doskonale było widać gwiazdy. Wszyscy ubrali się ciepło, wzięli pożyczone teleskopy i wyszli na zewnątrz. Na szczęście w specjalnych ubraniach nikomu nie było zimno, nikt nie trząsł się z zimna oraz nikt z tego powodu nie marudził. Wszyscy zaczęli szukać dobrego miejsca, z którego najlepiej można było oglądać gwieździste niebo. Każdy był oczarowany lśniącymi na niebie gwiazdami, a szczególnie dla Madoki wszystko wyglądało bardzo romantycznie. Widać było, że dawno miała szansę na taką rozrywkę. Nie wiedziała ile mogłaby dać, żeby wieczorami niebo zawsze było pokryte gwiazdami. Jednak jej bujanie w obłokach zostało przerwane przez lidera Lovushki, który chwycił ją za rękę. Mechanik Gan Gan Galaxy nie wiedział do końca jak zareagować, ale zapytał:

- O co chodzi Aleksei?

- Chodź, znam miejsce, z którego świetnie widać gwiazdy. – odpowiedział i zaprowadził Madokę do miejsca, w którym nie rosło ani jedno drzewo – jedynie pusta przestrzeń. Dzięki temu nic nie przeszkadzało w podziwianiu nocnego nieba. Aleksei postawił teleskop, a potem wskazał palcem na niebo.

- Widzisz? Wszystko jest świetnie widoczne. – powiedział Rosjanin. Madoka spojrzała w górę i przyznała przyjacielowi rację. Widok był niesamowity.

Przez jakiś czas obserwowali gwiazdy, co jakiś zerkając przez teleskop. Aleksei opowiadał Madoce fascynujące historie o gwiazdach i Układzie Słonecznym, a ponieważ pracował od wielu lat w centrum kosmicznym znał rzeczy, o których Madoka nie miała pojęcia. W pewnej chwili rosyjski blader zapytał:

- Powiedz mi Madoka, czy masz jakąś swoją ulubioną gwiazdę, albo konstelację?

- Cóż, nie jestem pewna… jest ich niezliczona ilość, więc ciężko wybrać. A czy ty masz jakąś ulubioną?

Chłopak pomyślał przez chwilę, aż w końcu odpowiedział:

- Jest jedna gwiazda, która od dawna mnie fascynuje. Jest tak bardzo niezwykła i wspaniała, że mógłbym oglądać ją wiecznie. Jej nie da się opisać w sposób naukowy, jest to niemożliwe. W dodatku ona świeci także za dnia. Jest piękna i uwielbiam na nią patrzeć. To jest moja ulubiona gwiazda.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszała. Niespodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi i w życiu nie słyszała czegoś podobnego. Zapytała nieśmiało:

- A co to za gwiazda?

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:

- Ty nią jesteś Madoka.

- Aleksei… - zaczęła członkini Gan Gan Galaxy, ale nie była w stanie dokończyć, gdyż w tym momencie Rosjanin delikatnie dotknął ust Japonki – pocałował ją. W tej samej chwili serce dziewczyny biło niewiarygodnie szybko, a ona nareszcie zrozumiała czemu w czasie podróży dziwnie się czuła – przez ten cały czas chciała zobaczyć Alekseia, była w nim zakochana. Kiedy pocałunek dobiegł końca, oboje patrzyli na siebie z uśmiechem.

- Kocham cię Madoka. – powiedział Aleksei. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szerzej i odpowiedziała:

- Ja ciebie też Aleksei.

Po krótkiej chwili wrócili do oglądania gwiazd, leżąc na ziemi, nie zwracając uwagi na zimny śnieg. Dla Madoki wszystko stało się o wiele jaśniejsze i piękniejsze. Po pewnym czasie uznali, że robi się już późno, więc wstali, zabrali teleskop i wrócili do reszty. Wszyscy zgodzili się na powrót do centrum, przecież potrzebowali sił na turniej, a padali już ze zmęczenia, zwłaszcza Ginga i Masamune, którzy byli cali w śniegu. Podczas powrotu bladerzy zaczęli mówić o turnieju oraz kłócić się o miano zwycięzcy. Ale dwójka ludzi nie komentowała tego, w końcu oni już byli zwycięzcami. Wygrali najważniejszą dla nich rzecz – wygrali siebie.

* * *

**Oh, jakie to jest piękne i pozbawione sensu. Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam nikogo na śmierć i nikt nie zaczął od tego mojego "dzieła" umierać... No nic, mówi się trudno. Mam w planach napisać 2 chapterowy fanfik z MFB, one-shot z Karnevala i specjalne opowiadanie na Walentynki. Szaleję!**


End file.
